


Hidden in our Songs

by FreedomFighter



Series: Note by Note [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Because everyone needs a jeanmarco music AU, Classical Music, Disney References, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Music, Musicians, Pianist!Marco, Piano, Pretty much everything lol, Sexuality Crisis, Singer!Jean, Singing, Will add more characters later - Freeform, tags???, this is like a introduction fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomFighter/pseuds/FreedomFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is a lonely high school student with a strong passion for music, but when he finally meets someone at his music camp who can get past his emotional barriers, he learns a lot more about "passion" than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in our Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So basically this is my first planned out jeanmarco fic ever. Also my first one that I'm posting here. As a guy, I don't feel as if there are enough jeanmarco fics written by guys, so here's to this one! Loosely (or not so loosely, guess you'll never know) based off of my own experience. 
> 
> Keep in mind that this is pretty much an introductory fic, even though it IS multi-chaptered. 
> 
> Alright, ENJOY!! :)

Every great piece has a beautiful exposition. Whether you're bombarded with the sound of a hundred trumpets or enchanted by the beauty of a magnificent soprano, every great piece of music has a beginning that brings about a desire for something more powerful, more beautiful; just "more" in general.

Fitting the description pretty accurately, my experience at the Jinae College Summer Music Intensive certainly left me with a desire for something more.

* * *

It was a birthday gift from my parents; instead of buying me some video game system I couldn't care less about, or giving me cash inside of some cheesy birthday card, my parents paid for my tuition to attend the summer camp I had been so adamant about attending since I started high school. It was pretty much the best thing they could have done for my 16th birthday, and I was all packed and ready to go a week before the camp even started.

I couldn't help but spend hours of that week just imagining what the camp would be like. I thought about all the different instruments that the other kids would play.  _I_ _wonder how many of them will be singers too...would any of them write their own music? Maybe I'll even meet someone who I don't feel so damn alone around.._

Though I tried to avoid asking myself that last part, it was pretty much impossible. Though those thoughts were buried in the back of my mind most of the time, they were always there, and occasionally would make their way to the conscious part of my mind. I had plenty of friends, but none who I felt close enough with to trust entirely, no one who I could let myself feel vulnerable around. _No one who I could talk about my sexuality with_.

I let my mind play with the mere possibility of meeting someone who could change my skewed vision of the world for a minute. Then I forced those thoughts back to the depths of my subconsciousness before turning my mind back to my music.

 

The rest of that week inched by, and before I knew it, my father and I were en route to Jinae.

After 9 hours of playing on my phone and awkward small talk with Dad, the GPS alerted us that there was only 1 hour left of the ride before we would arrive. Finally. "Ugh..explain to me why we had to drive again?"

My dad grunted. "Because we don't have money to waste on plane tickets when I could just drive you there."

"You know I could have flew alone.." I answered, making no effort to minimize the sass.

"Yeah, like your mother and I would let you do that." I let out an elongated sigh and sunk back into my seat. _At least they care, I guess._

We passed sign after sign after sign on the interstate, and I couldn't help but perk up every time I saw anything having to do with Jinae. I could literally feel the excitement coursing through my bloodstream. I opened my phone to see quite a few texts from friends waiting to be answered, but I didn't bother to respond to any of them, not even to those from whom I considered to be some of my best friends. I didn't see any point, anyways. I put my phone in the cup-holder of the center console of my dad's Chevy pickup, and leaned my head against the cold window, allowing myself to be relaxed by the constant sound of the engine.

 

Next thing I knew, my left shoulder was being rattled as if a magnitude 8.9 earthquake was ending the world.

"WHAT??" I responded, freshly awake and jumping out of my seat in response to the unnecessary aggression on my father's part. I was breathing vehemently, my ass forced back to the seat thanks to the seatbelt.

"Why don't you look out the window and ask that question again?" I confusingly stared at my father before turning my head towards the window before catching one of the most beautiful sights I might have ever seen to this day.

From the visitor parking lot, the Jinae College campus was absolutely astounding. I could tell that the buildings that made up the school were a combination of old and new, meaning that the school was either growing or improving. While the old buildings held all of the elegance and grace that all traditional architecture should, the more modern buildings looked so advanced and tasteful that I might have even called them futuristic. The contrast was so interesting that I could help but just observe for a few moments, taking in the beautiful sight before me. The tall structure directly outside my dad's truck housed the admissions office, where campers were supposed to check in. A giant banner, with the words "SUMMER MUSIC INTENSIVE CHECK IN HERE" printed on it's front, was hung directly above the words "JINAE COLLEGE," carved into the stone above the double door entrance.

"Pretty nice, yeah?" I was so lost in the sight of the school that I completely forgot my dad was actually still with me.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." He grunted, seemingly satisfied. After what seemed like minutes, we finally got out of the car and walked towards the building's entrance.

I didn't even make it through the doors before I was, quite literally, knocked off my feet.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was someone there! Are you okay??" an unfamiliar voice asked. After the painful groans and the initial I-just-got-slammed-in-the-nose-by-a-heavy-door sneezing (followed by an onslaught of frantic blessings by that same warm, medium-pitched young voice), I looked up frustratingly at my assailant only to see one of the most incredible sights of my life.

The first thing that caught my eye were his freckles. _Wow, did this boy spend too much time in the sun,_ I couldn't help but think to myself. He was pretty much covered with them, sprinkling everywhere from his face and neck down to his knees and legs, which were much closer to my current eye level. His near-black hair was a bit messy on top, but fell cutely on each side of his face. His huge, brown eyes happily complimented his tan complexion. I couldn't help but just stare into them for a moment..at the time, it seemed like my life depended on it.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, immediately bringing me out of my temporary lull. "You seem really out of it, I hope I didn't break your nose or anything.." For a second, I felt...special? As if my well-being 'really' mattered to him. _But then again_ , I thought, _anyone would be worried if they just hit someone they'd never met before._

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I finally answered, just then noticing my dad's muffled laughter in the background. "Mind giving me a hand? Clearly this loaf is too busy cracking up a storm." If there's one thing I've always been really good at social-wise, it's meeting new people. I've never had a problem having a conversation with someone I just met, and at the time, even the freckled Jesus standing before me couldn't take that away from me.

"Yeah, no problem!" I took the boy's extended hand and combined our efforts until I was back on my feet. "Thanks, uh.."

"Marco," he said, shaking the hand that I didn't even realize he was still holding. "My name's Marco Bodt."

"Jean Kirschstein," I responded, now hyper-aware of our hand contact. After a second, I took my hand away. "And this is the loaf, my dad." Marco smiled at my dad, still catching his breath from his laughter, and for a second, I could have sworn that I saw his expression falter before he turned his face back to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Jean. French I assume?"

"Yeah, actually." I couldn't help but smile at the way he said my name. "And you're Italian, right?"

"Half," he chuckled, "Half Italian, half Belgian."

A blissful moment of silence was interrupted by my father, who was now tapping the shoulder he vigorously shook not even 5 minutes ago. "Jean, we need to check you in, I've gotta go. Plus I don't wanna carry around your suitcase any longer."

I looked back to him. "Right," I said, turning to Marco. "It was nice to meet you too, Marco. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course!" he began, now walking away, with his own suitcase rolling behind him. "Sorry again about your nose!" I answered him with a smile, which he instantly returned before turning around and heading on his way.

 

After I checked in, they gave me a giant campus map with a bunch of notations on it and a room key to the dorm I would be spending the rest of the week in. They told me I would be rooming with another singer, named Samuel, and that we should both report to dinner and the welcoming events at 6 PM, which was an hour from then.

Once my dad said his goodbyes and gave me his warnings and reminders to make sure I don't do anything stupid over the next week, he went back to his truck and left for home. For the first time in forever, I was physically alone, and let me tell you, it felt a whole lot better than the other type of alone, the feeling of which I was never able to fully shake.

The walk back to my dorm was quiet, but peaceful. I occasionally passed another camper and exchanged a "hello" or a non-verbal greeting, but other than that, there was nothing exciting about the trip. Though I tried to think about what my roommate would be like, I couldn't help but think about Marco the entire time. I didn't know what it was, but something about him _really_ made me want to be friends with him, and to get to know him better, and _maybe open up to him because I'd never opened myself up to anyone in my life and I couldn't keep living a lie._

Before I knew it, I was at my dorm. I turned the key in the doorknob, not thinking to knock on the door to alert my roommate that I had arrived. Immediately, I realized how bad of an idea that was.

Directly before me stood Samuel, in all of his glory. "All of his glory," being a tight-fitting pair of throw-up green boxer briefs. To add to his humiliation, he was pretty much belting "Reflection" from Mulan while dramatically dancing around the room. I couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"OH FUCK," he screamed, running to his open suitcase upon noticing my existence before throwing a pair of blue jeans on over his scrawny legs. Still shirtless, he walked over towards me and extended my hand. "I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't know you were there, though I should have expected you, and I swear though it may seem like it I'm not gay I promise." For a moment, I just stared at him. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be stereotypical, I didn't know.."

"Don't worry, I'm not either," I answered. It wasn't a lie, technically. "I don't take offense that you thought I was either, I mean we are at music camp after all. I do love Disney musicals, though."

"Wow, what a first impression I made for myself. I'm Samuel." He sighed, throwing himself onto his bed.  
  
"Jean," I breathed.  
  
  
Once he fully clothed himself, we made small talk for a while about our high schools back home. Samuel was going into his senior year, and planned on pursuing acting in college, but wanted to come to music camp because of his love for singing. He was a really cool guy, it turned out, and I really enjoyed talking to him. I checked my watch, noting out loud that it was 5:46 and that we should probably head down to the dining hall. With his agreement, we left the dorm and started walking, following the direct instructions of the map.

We didn't talk much on the walk there, mostly because of the bothersome humidity. Eventually, Samuel initiated more conversation. "You know anyone here at camp?"

"No," I answered, "as a matter of fact I don't know anyone."

"Wanna sit with my friends then?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I have a few friends who came here with me from back home. You can sit with us for dinner."

I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Thanks."

The dining hall was huge. There were so many tables, each with about 8 seats and a covered plate, glass, and utensils for each seat. Samuel led the way to a table with exactly two seats left open, where he tapped a girl on the shoulder. She turned around, smiling.

"Hey Samuel!" The girl, with beaming dark eyes, pale skin, and dark hair that formed two thick braids on each side of her head, turned from Samuel to me. "And hi Samuel's friend!"

"This is Jean." Samuel gestured towards me. "Jean, meet Mina, Thomas, and Daz. My friends from home."

 

Dinner went by really easily, and Samuel's friends were kinda boring, but very nice. Daz was a bit weird, but he seemed like a sweet kid. I couldn't stay interested in the conversation for long, though, and again I found myself thinking about Marco. _I wonder where he's sitting..._ My eyes darted across the room until eventually, I found him. Staring right at me.

But instead of immediately looking away and dismissing the eye-contact, like I had expected, he smiled. I didn't notice how beautiful his smile was until then.

I smiled back at him, before finally returning to the conversation at my table, which had at some point began to revolve around the topic of Star Wars. Eventually, the director of the program quieted everyone down and began to speak at the front of the hall.

"Hello musicians!" She began. The woman looked pretty much insane. Her hair was messily tied in a bun while her glasses hung crookedly from her face, which was twisted into an almost-menacing smile. "I'm Hanji Zoe, your director, and the head of admissions of the music school here at Jinae College, and welcome to Jinae College's Summer Music Intensive program! Though this is an intense music program, there will be fun summer activities throughout the morning, day, and evening, so you should think of it as just special camp for musical people! Of course, that doesn't mean the program will be a joke. We take musicianship very seriously around here! On each of your itineraries, which should be located on the back of your camp map, you should notice your schedule. Each day, you will have a class in music theory, ear training, and a class in your primary instrument, or voice if you're a singer! Then, everyone will partake in a choral ensemble, even the non-singers, because we think singing is essential to everyone's musical abilities! So if you're shy about your voice, learn to get over it in the next 24 hours!" She laughed maniacally before returning to her speech.

"Ahem, anyways, tonight you should just all get some rest and get ready for the big week ahead of you! You're all dismissed to your dorms for the night! Bond with your roommie, get to know them, do whatever, but don't roam around the campus please! Bye everyone!" And just like that, everyone began to swarm out of the building and back to their dorms.

 

I decided to call it quits early that night. Samuel invited me to hang out over at Daz and Thomas' dorm, but I really didn't feel like listening to another argument about space fantasies.

I undressed to a t-shirt and pajama pants before I got into my bed, not bothering to pull the covers on due to the summer heat. I turned in my bed with excitement, looking forward to the activities of the next day. I thought about Samuel, about Mina, about Thomas and Daz. About my parents. Even about my friends back home, who I was still ignoring.

But the last thing to cross my mind that night before I fell asleep was a beautiful smile upon a freckled face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far!!! PLEASE PLEASE comment, bookmark, follow, kudos (idk I'm new to actually having an account on this site so I'm not 100% sure how it works HAHAH) if you liked it! And if you didn't, that's okay too! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
